


The Greatest Show

by orphan_account



Category: Mark Pellegrino - Fandom
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Love Confessions, Multiple Orgasms, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Sugar Daddy, squirting onto face
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 11:03:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19722382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One the anniversary of her father's death, our OC gets a visit from her godfather, Mark Pellegrino. What starts out as a simple enough affair of watching some TV turns into something much more for both. Love, angst and smut.  And some Daddy play, too.





	The Greatest Show

October 12 was always the hardest day of the year for me. There was a time when I couldn’t and wouldn’t get out of bed on that day. Instead, I would lounge around beneath the covers, cursing heaven and earth and every deity I could think of. It just wasn’t fair that other people have been given wonderful, loving fathers. Fathers who played catch with them out on the lawn and coached little league games and helped them make breakfast for Mom on Mother’s day. Meanwhile, my Dad had died just after deciding he wanted to be a part of my life.

Too little. Too late.

There was a knock on the door.

I pulled the robe tighter around my body, aware that I wasn’t exactly presentable. A part of me didn’t really care anymore. The person coming to visit me tonight already knew I wouldn’t look like a supermodel. We had long since gotten past that stage anyway. He knew he was going to be spending the night watching movies with a chubby, messy haired blond with a sour expression and a sarcastic attitude that did little to hide the pain beneath.

“Hi,” I replied in a rough, croaky voice, the effort to talk after so many hours of crying clearly evident in my discomfort.

My godfather, Mark Pellegrino, stood on the other side of the door, dressed in a zombie shirt and jeans. He had been close friends with my father back in high school, the two men continuing to see one another on off throughout the years. It was Mark who had encouraged my Dad to seek me out. So I guess I had him to both thank and curse for what was happening to me now.

“How you been doing, kid?” Mark knows I hate to be called kid, especially since I wasn’t the little girl in pigtails and rainbow sneakers he had known years ago. I had grown up into a confident, emotionally unstable woman who stayed in every Friday night with her cat and Netflix. And I demanded to be treated with the respect that was due me.

“Nice of you to finally show up.” I let the words hang in the air as I sauntered over to flop on the plush couch. Mark was supposed to have been here five hours previously.

I take note of how he evades answering, choosing instead to give me a smirk as he makes his way around me to sit on the couch opposite. For just a moment, I take in how sexy he looks taking up most of my couch. He’s a big guy, all lean legs and broad shoulders and shaggy blond head. Did he even own a comb?

“What’s it gonna be tonight?”

I take control over the remote, snatching it away from his eager fingers. “Stranger Things 3,” I tell him.

Mark groans. “You know I’m not caught up on that yet.”

I shrug. “The holder of the remote picks the show. The other guy shuts his cake hole.”

A second later and I’m leaning up against him, enjoying the scent of him. The comforting feeling of him against me. We have done this so many times before, he and I. Sitting on the couching, watching movies and shows until the crack of dawn. Sometimes, we would get into a fierce debate on politics, me being a firm socialist and him a devout Capitalist, and he would storm out in a huff. And we wouldn’t speak to one another for days afterwards. But, usually, things were pretty good between us. Much better in fact than any romantic relationship I had ever been in. My love life, as always, was a total disaster area on pat with Jurassic Park any day of the week.

About three episodes into Stranger Things, I began to notice something had changed between Mark and I. Maybe it was the fact that his arm was slung loosely over my shoulders, which had never happened before. Or maybe it was because I was for some reason more aware of just how close we were. Not just on a physical level, but and emotional and spiritual one. Nobody had ever made me feel as safe or as loved. Nobody had ever gotten through to me like he did.

I nuzzled him, eager to explore these new feelings, but not wanting to freak him out.

A second later, I reached up and kissed him on the cheek. Just a gentle, light peck. But I was rewarded by a small sigh on his part. I took that as the green light and placed another kiss on the side of his throat.

“What’s this about,” he asked, but the question came out as a pleasant and not agitated one, as he turned his head to nuzzle my forehead, his lips barely grazing the skin a second later. “What’s gotten into you?”

I pull away from him, searching his face. This was a man who meant so much to me, a part of me didn’t want to risk ruining that. But another, deeper part of me wanted everything that would come from knowing once and for all where I stood with him. What we were to each other.  
“I love you.” Simple. To the point. Had to be gotten out of the way.

Mark grinned back at me, a confused look on his face. “I love you, too, kid. Always have.”

I took his face in my hands and just planted one on him, eagerly pressing my lips to his. I felt Mark stiffen immediately, as if I had cast some kind of spell on him that had frozen him in place. I pushed on, letting my fingers stroke through his blond hair, lightly scratching the scalp beneath.

A second later I heard him murmuring my name softly beneath his breath, his lips and body suddenly moving against me. In a second, he had reached out and pulled me tightly against him, his hands wandering all over my robe.

I tossed the robe, now unwanted, onto the floor.

Mark took in my body with a look of such love and devotion that I found it hard to look him in the eyes. Suddenly, I wanted nothing more than to put my robe back on and run for my bedroom. I feared that I could never live up to that kind of adoration. I reached for my robe, but Mark batted my hand away.

“You’re perfect just the way you are,” he tells me, getting down onto his knees before me.

I throw my head back as he kisses me, from my head, down to the tips of my heavy breasts, all the way down to my knees, which he plants kisses on and nibbles. I lean back and close my eyes.

“Yes, Daddy,” I moan.

A second later, he spreads me open with his hands, letting his tongue delve into my hot slick. I arch back, twinging my hands in his head, all thought pushed out of my head as he expertly works me over. Nothing has ever felt this good. Nothing. My whole body shudders as he licks and sucks my engorged clit, large fingers plunging in and out of my throbbing pussy. I rock back and forth, trying and failing to keep from screaming out my pleasure and need.

“Come for me. Come for Daddy,” he tells me, gazing up at me in a way that made me totally lose all control.

I bite my lip, eyes closed as I am pulled down into the throes of a powerful climax. There isn’t even enough thought left to hold back my fluids, as I might have done with another partner, and so I let loose a hot jet of fluid that dribbled down Mark’s chin and onto the floor.

“Good girl,” Mark tells me, standing up and pushing me back onto the couch.

He undoes his belt,and I have a mere second to admire his length and girth before he lays down on top of me, his mouth devouring mine. I can feel his hand moving under me, lining the head of his cock up to my dripping opening.

“I love you,” he tells me, his eyes staring deeply into mine as me makes one deep, hard push.

I grab tightly onto his shoulders, loving the feel of him stretching me open. God, of all the times I had stroked myself, imagining this moment, it had never felt this good. I leaned forward, open mouth licking and sucking on his neck as he started fucking me at a fast and hectic pace. I could feel how much he was holding himself back, his body quivering against me with each thrust. I cried out his name, begging him to go faster, harder. I needed more of him. I wanted all of him.

Mark grabbed onto my breasts, sucking first one rose colored tip, then the other, losing himself in my breasts and mouth and cunt. I came another time, wrapping my legs tightly around him and riding out the waves, loving every second I got to be with him like this. He looked so sexy and powerful and aroused. His scent and taste intoxicating to me.

“Fuck,” he breathed, his head tilting back, his back going rigid as he was overtaken by his own climax.

A second later, I felt the warm spurts filling up my pussy. He came and came, until the pressure of the fullness almost pushed him out of me. I clenched my legs to keep him in. I loved how warm his seed was inside of me. His body’s gift to mine.

Mark collapsed down on top of me, the side of his face pressed against my chest. His breathing shallow at first, then becoming almost normal after a while.

“Fuck, you’ll do anything to get out of watching Stranger Things 3,” I told him.

Mark laughed. “You have no idea.”

I looked down at him, “Anything?”

He laughed. “Care to find out?”


End file.
